Time Force: Enter the Neo Gear Empire
by Sonic Angel
Summary: A new evil has arrived... Even Time Force is going to need a little help... Please R&R.
1. Enter the Neo Gear Empire!

**Time Force: Enter the Neo Gear Empire**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Time Force. Wish I did, though. 

**I**t was a normal day in the year 3000. Two weeks after Hannah had saved the team and became the Avalanche Time Force Ranger, not to mention she and James forming the Winter Force sect of Time Force. Little did Time Force, or the team suspect, that something very diabolical was going to happen… 

**W**es and the team, including the Winter Force were just hanging out, having fun. 

**J**ames said, "Somehow, Hannah, I knew that _you_ were the one fit to be the Time Force Avalanche Ranger." 

** J**en replied, "Thanks for saving us." 

**H**annah smiled evilly, "Before all this, Captain Logan that 'From a most reliable source, we've learned that your lifelong dream was to be a Ranger.' James, are _you_ that reliable source that he was talking about?" 

**J**ames replied, "I plead guilty on all charges. Lock me up, and throw away the key." 

**H**annah laughed, "Somehow, I knew that _you_ were behind all this." 

**L**ucas smiled, "Yeah, I didn't know you had it in you, after you and Hannah saving all our butts, putting the moves on her, asking her out!" 

**J**ames shrugged, "Ah, no big, Lucas. Just doing the lovesick Time Force Detective Ranger thing, that's all." 

**J**ust then, Captain Logan's voice boomed over the P.A system. He announced, "Time Force team 009, please report to Central Command immediately." 

**J**ames said, "Let's go." 

**W**es groaned, "I've got a seriously bad feeling about this." 

  
**W**hen the team arrived in Central Command, Wes asked, "Captain, why have you called us here?" 

**C**aptain Logan replied, "We have detected a small planetoid on our axis." 

**J**en said, "But we have detected small planetoids in our axis before, Captain." 

**C**aptain Logan answered, "Yes, we have. But not like this." 

**T**rip asked, "But what makes this planetoid different from the rest that we've detected, Captain?" 

**C**aptain Logan responded, "It contains the Neo Gear Empire." 

**J**en asked, "What _is_ the Neo Gear Empire?"   
  
**W**es said, "I think it has to do with the Machine Empire." 

**C**aptain Logan said, "Correct, Shadow Operative Wes. It is a sect of the Machine Empire." 

**W**es asked, "By why haven't they attacked yet?" 

**C**aptain Logan said, "We don't know yet, but because of their apparent appearance, I have put Time Force on high alert." 

**J**ames asked, "But why have you called us, Captain?"****

** C**aptain Logan answered, "You have proven yourselves worthy to take on any challenge time and time again." 

**Sonic Angel:** Just what _is_ the Neo Gear Empire? What are their diabolical plans? Find out next time in… "Neo Gear Attacks!"   



	2. Neo Gear Attacks! Revised Edition

**Neo Gear Attacks!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own PR. Doug Sloan, watch out! 

**Gear Planetoid:******

** T**he Gear Empire was pllanning their attack. The leader of the Neo Gear Empire, King Aradon, along with his wife, Queen Elita, as well as their chief scientist in charge of the invasion and monster making, Professor Doom. 

**P**rofessor Doom quipped, "Your Royal Eminence, the invasion is almost ready." 

**K**ingAradon replied, "Good, well done, ol' chap. You hear that, my sweet sprocket? Our revenge is finally at hand!" 

**P**rofessor Doom stammered, "The is only one obstacle standing in our way." 

**A**radon grinned, "We'll smash 'em!" 

**P**rofessor Doom sighed, "They're Power Rangers." 

**K**ing Aradon shouted furiously, "POWER RANGERS?! NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS AGAIN, PROFESSOR! YOU HEAR ME?!" 

**P**rofessor Doom stammered, "Yes, my lord." 

**Q**ueen Elita sighed, "We must stop them before our plans of grandeur are turned nothing more than an illusion!" 

**T**he professor smiled evily, "Which is why I have taken great pains to rebuild the Warzord Cyclopsis." 

**T**he King smiled, "Soon, they _all_ will feel the wrath of the Gear Empire!" 

**U**nbeknownst to the trio, The Phantom Ranger, in stealth mode, was doing intelligence work on the Gear Empire. Upon hearing of their diabolical plot, he gasped, "I must warn Time Force! I've got to give them this intelligence report!" 

**A**nother figure snuck up on the Phantom Ranger. He was Gadget, King Aradon's cousin from the Delta 7580 quadrant of the Beta 6520 galaxy and captures him." 

**G**adget takes the prisoner to King Aradon. 

**G**adget reported, "I found this intruder snooping. He was going to warn the Rangers and plan a preemptive strike and finish us off." 

**P**rofessor Doom smiled, "I think I've found my new Warzord's pilot." 

**T**he Phantom spat, "Work... For a bunch of machines like you? NEVER!" 

**P**rofessor Doom smiled, "We'll see about that, Phantom." 

**T**he professor had simply brainwashed the Phantom, and now, ever closer, the Neo Gear was ready for the invasion. 

**I**n the hangar, an army of Mechaclones and Cogs were working hard to complete the Warzord for the initial strike. 

**T**he Warzord was armed to the teeth with the most fiendish weapons available to the Gear Empire. This time, with the brainwashed Phantom Ranger on their side, Cyclopsis was ready to beat the crap out of the Time Force Zords. 

**T**he Phantom Ranger walked towards Cyclopsis, and the army saluted him as their new 'recruit' was walking his own weapon of mass destruction. 

**H**e smiled quite evilly, "The Kingdom WILL be victorious!"   
  
**Sonic Angel: **Uh oh! Time Force is in BIG TROUBLE! Or... Are they? New mysterious Rangers defeat the invaison... Where did they come from? And why did they bring in an Astro... MEGAZORD? Next time... "Time Force Defends... Allies IN SPACE!"   



	3. Time Force Defends! Allies Arrive IN SP...

**Time Force Defends! Allies Arrive… IN SPACE?!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own PR. **_FLAMERS WILL GET VAPORIZED!_****__**

**C**yclopsis and other Neo Gear warships launched from the hangar. The Neo Gear Empire was commencing the attack. Swiftly, they were heading towards Earth, all weapons were at the ready, and all Mechaclones and Cogs were waiting for their King's order to attack. 

**J**ust then the alarm at the Time Force Headquarters sounded. Jen asked, "What happened to our spy, the Phantom Ranger?" 

**J**ames groaned, "I think I know," 

**L**ucas asked, "What?" 

**J**ames quipped, "Magnify." 

**T**he hologram magnified, but it wasn't clear enough. 

** J**ames ordered, "Isolate the target and magnify!" 

**T**hen all the Rangers saw it. James said, "It seems that the Phantom has been brainwashed by Professor Doom, and they have also built or rebuilt…" 

**W**es yelled, "THAT'S CYCLOPSIS!" 

**J**ames asked, "Wes, what in all Time Force is Cyclopsis?" 

**W**es replied, "Jason told me about it. Cyclopsis was a… Is a Warzord built by Rita to defeat the original Rangers, but they defeated it." 

**J**ames groaned, "This is bad. _Very_ bad." 

**J**en asked, "How are we going to break the news to Cassie?" 

**J**ames sighed, "I'll tell her. The rest of you… Delay the Neo Gear Empire as much as you can. I'll get the Space Rangers to help us." 

**H**annah sighed, "James…" 

**J**en answered, "James made a tough decision, Hannah. No one is more capable of telling the truth to others than him. You know that, by first hand experience. All right, let's go!" 

**T**he other Rangers yelled, "TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!" 

**E**ric yelled, "Quantum Power!" 

**A**ll eight Rangers were on the battlefield, delaying the quick strike invasion as long as they could. 

**M**eanwhile, James opened a communications line with the Astro Megaship. 

**A**ndros replied, "This is the Astro Megaship." 

**J**ames stated, "I am Detective James Snow of Time Force. Space Rangers, we need your assistance." 

**T**.J asked, "What for?" 

**Ja**mes replied, "It seems that energy wave created by Zordon didn't destroy _all_ of the Machine Empire." 

**A**shley quipped, "Oh, we're there, all right!" 

**J**ames sighed, "We have a slight situation that is happening. May I speak to the Ranger known as Cassie?" 

**C**assie was on screen and answered, "What's the problem?" 

**J**ames groaned, "Our spy, the Phantom Ranger was going to inform us of the plans of the Neo Gear Empire… But he got brainwashed and is now fighting on the wrong side." 

**C**assie looked dismayed, dumbfounded at first, then flashed a look of pure anger. Cassie yelled, "DECA, put this Megaship into the fastest Warp Drive A.S.A.P! I've got a score to settle with the Neo Gear Empire!" 

**J**ames asked, "Uh, Cassie? You okay?" 

**C**arlos replied, "Long story, amigo. I'll tell you all about it. Or, maybe, Cassie will. Maybe if she _ever_ calms down, compadre." 

**J**ames sighed, "Adios, amigo. Closing communications." 

**J**ames yelled, "Hang on, guys! TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!" He morphed into the Chrono Blizzard Ranger and went to the battlefield.   
  
** Sonic Angel:** Our Chrono Blizzard Hero arrives, and the tide of the battle is turning! But, when Cyclopsis arrives, will the Space Rangers make it in time to save their butts? (Okay, okay, I know. I'm a bit evil for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger, but I sort of like this…) Next time… **"Phantom Enemy! Astro Allies!"**   



End file.
